Thanks For Being Born
by Keewanii
Summary: [ch.4 update!] You probably hated me all day, You still don't know me. I'm sorry I couldn't express my heart for all this time, I was too shy to say I love you. Will you open your eyes?. Taoris/Kristao in da house!. RnR juseyo! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Keewani

Title : Thanks For Being Born

Cast : TaoRis as main, Kray, Huntao, Chanbaek and others exo official pair.

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, school life.

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

.

DISCLAIMER!

It's yaoi;boyxboy;boyslove dan ooc bagi yang gasuka dengan genre ini silahkan klik close atau klik tanda x pada laman web anda. Maaf juga kalo fic ini memiliki kesamaan pada fic lain, karena entah kenapa saya sulit membuat fic yang anti mainstream/? Judul dan cerita ganyambung. Typo everywhere! Sekian dan terimakasih.

.

_You probably hated me all day, You still don't know me. I'm sorry I couldn't express my heart for all this time, I was too shy to say I love you. Will you open your eyes?_

Matahari yang bersinar cukup cerah menyelimuti kota Seoul hari ini. Seorang pria bermata panda—sebut saja dia Tao— berjalan menyusuri koridor _XOXO High School _dengan sedikit tergesa, mencari dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah. Saat akan berbelok, tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang pria mungil hingga membuat pria itu terjatuh.

"Ma..ma..maaf, aku tadi sedang terburu-buru, kau tidak apa apa?" Tao bertanya sedikit khawatir sambil membantu pria itu berdiri.  
"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak akan kesakitan jika saja _butt_-ku tidak menyentuh lantai." Pria itu menjawab sambil membersikan celananya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.  
"Maaf." Tao berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya sarat akan penyesalan.  
"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, santai sa— Tao?!" Mata pria itu terbelalak saat dia mengamati wajah Tao. Tao langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pekikkan yang dilontarkan oleh pria mungil didepannya.  
"Baekhyun-_ge_!" Mata Tao langsung berbinar begitu tahu siapa yang ada didepannya. Teman masa kecilnya—bahkan Tao menganggapnya sebagai _gege_ kandungnya—.  
"Ya! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau di Korea huh? Kau bersekolah disini? Dimana kau tinggal? Dengan siapa kau kemari?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan beruntut kepada Tao.  
"_Gege_, aku akan menjawab saat pulang sekolah nanti, _okay?_ Sekarang aku harus keruang kepala sekolah, kau bisa menunjukkan arah ruang kepala sekolah padaku 'kan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.  
"Ya ya, ayo kuantar." Baekhyun menarik Tao untuk mengikutinya keruang kepala sekolah.

Saat sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah Baekhyun langsung pamit untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya, _well_, kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, sungguh nekat Baekhyun mengantar Tao sampai depan ruang kepala sekolah, bukankah dia bisa mengatakan arahnya saja pada Tao?. Taopun segera masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya.

-_Thanks For Being Born-_

memasuki kelas X-D bersama Tao, dan seketika kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak hening. Seluruh pasang mata dalam kelas itupun teralih pada dua sosok yang memasuki kelas, ah tidak lebih tepatnya kearah Tao, para pria yang berstatus _seme_ menatap Tao dengan pandangan err lapar, sedangkan para wanita menatap Tao dengan pandangan takut tersaingi? _Yeah,_ mungkin.

"_Morning_ _Guys, well_ kita kedatangan siswa baru hari ini, dia pindahan dari _China_, kuharap kalian bisa bersikap baik dan ramah padanya. Tao, perkenalkan dirimu." Mr. Kim mengawali pembicaraan.  
"Pagi semua, saya Huang Zi Tao, kalian bisa memanggilku Tao, saya pindahan dari China, mohon bantuannya." Tao memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Apa ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Mr. Kim, sontak pria ber-_nametag _'Oh Sehun' mengangkat tangan, seluruh pasang mata memandang Sehun dengan pandangan heran—_well_, Sehun itu pangeran sekolah yang dikenal dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup dan dingin— para wanita yang notabene mengaku sebagai _fans_ dari Oh Sehun mendecak sebal sekaligus iri pada Tao karena bisa menarik perhatian Sehun.  
"Ya Oh Sehun apa pertanyaanmu?" tanya Mr. Kim.  
"_Baby Panda_?" dua kata yang dilontarkan Sehun membuat seisi kelas menatap Sehun bingung, tidak ada satupun yang mengerti maksud dari kata kata yang Sehun lontarkan, bahkan Tao sendiri pun tidak tahu itu pertanyaan atau julukkan untuknya.  
"Sehun, bisakah kau menananyakan sesuatu yang penting saja lain kali? Tao, silahkan duduk disamping Sehun, tapi kau bisa meminta meja dan kursi saat istirahat jika kau mau duduk sendiri." Ucap Mr. Kim.  
"Ya, thanks Mr." Tao segera berjalan ke arah meja Sehun dan duduk disampingnya.

Selama pelajaran Mr. Kim berlangsung Tao tak fokus sama sekali, ia malah terfokus pada kata-kata yang Sehun lontarkan tadi. '_Baby Panda_ ya?' kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam otak Tao. Sepertinya panggilan itu tidak asing untuk Tao, karena itu memang panggilan yang digunakan Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan, Kris dan ... dan ...

"Shixun!" pekik Tao, untunglah Tao memekik bersamaan dengan bel pertanda jam pelajaran sudah habis berbunyi, jadi pun tidak mendengar pekikkan Tao tadi.

"_Okay guys! My Class is over, don't forget to bring your homework tomorrow, have a nice day guys!_" Mr. Kim mengakhiri kelasnya, dan dengan segera keluas dari kelas. Tao mendesah lega, karena benar benar tidak mendengar pekikakannya tadi.

"Sehun! Kau Shixun 'kan?" Tao mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya.  
"Kau baru menyadarinya eo? Dasar!" Tao mendecak sebal saat mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, bukan jawaban itu yang diharapkannya! _ck_, dasar Sehun tidak peka!  
"Ya! Setidaknya aku mengingatmu, seharusnya kau bangga karena telat diingat oleh seorang Huang Zi Tao!" Tao mempoutkan bibir kucing miliknya.  
"Diam dulu, kelas Matematika akan dimulai _baby panda_!" Sehun langsung memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran yang akan dimulai.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Kelas matematika sudah berakhir, sekarang saatnya istirahat. Seluruh siswa pun segera berhamburan menuju kantin, termasuk Sehun dan Tao. Sehun menggandeng Tao secara paksa ke kantin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sedangkan Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena Sehun benar-benar memaksa Tao untuk ikut ke kantin. Saat Sehun dan Tao sampai dikantin, Sehun langsung menyeringai melihat _EXO gank_ berkumpul di meja yang di _klaim_ milik _EXO gank_ oleh para siswa siswi _XOXO High School_. Sehun dan Tao segera menghampiri _EXO gank_ dan menempati kursi yang kosong. Saat mereka—Sehun dan Tao— duduk, seluruh anggota _EXO gank_—mari kita kecualikan Kris dan Baekhyun— menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'siapa yang kau bawa bastard?'

"Santai saja _guys!_ Dia bukan orang asing, _well_, itu menurutku, Baekhyun-_hyung_ dan Kris-_hyung _ ya mungkin Chanyeol-_hyung _ juga, dia Tao, sahabat lama ku sewaktu aku tinggal di China." Sehun menjelaskan.

Dan setelah Sehun menjelaskan, bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan pada Tao salah satunya adalah 'Bagaimana kau bisa tahan berteman dengan Sehun dan Kris, mereka 'kan manusia separuh es, bagaimana kau juga bisa tahan menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet itu? Kami saja sebenarnya tidak tahan!' pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kai dan dihadiahi dengan _death glare_ milik Kris, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tao tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, aku suka Baekhyun-_ge_ yang cerewet, itu tandanya Baekhyun-_ge_ perhatian padaku, jarang sekali ada orang yang perhatian padaku, aku sudah menganggap Baekhyun-_ge_ seperti _gege_-ku sendiri, Kris-_ge_ dan Sehun sebenarnya orang yang hangat, ya walaupun hanya pada orang tertentu sifat asli mereka akan keluar, aku suka sifat Kris-_ge_ dan Sehun yang kadang dingin, kadang itu terlihat keren!" Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan mata yang berbinar.  
"Jangan sok tahu kalau kau tidak mengenal orang itu dengan baik." Ucap Kris tajam yang langsung menimbulkan keheningan diantara _EXO gank_.  
"Ma..maaf." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, pandangan matanya meredup. Apakah Kris masih membenci Tao karena kenangan masa lalu? Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Tao mengusap lembut punggung Tao bermaksud menenangkan Tao. Baekhyun tau apa yang membuat Kris menjadi seperti ini, Baekhyun paham benar kejadian masa lalu yang membuat Kris memutuskan untuk menghapus kenangan persahabatannya dengan Tao. Kris menatap Tao jengah, lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan _EXO gank_.

"Maaf _ge_, apa kau masih membenciku? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai." Tao bergumam dalam hatinya.

TBC

Heyho! Kee's back dengan ini ff abal-abal, _by the way_ ini ff chaptered pertama yang gue buat—boleh 'kan pake lo-gue, karena jujur sebenernya gue bukan orang yang tahan pake bahasa formal wkwk— oke gue masih pemula di ffn, gue minta koreksi sama kalian semua yang baca ini ff, _gimme_ minta kritik dan saran karena gue sangat amat sadar kalo ini ff banyak kekurangnnya. _Review please?_ Ya ya ya? /asah golok/ —oke, ini sebenernya gue maksa kalian buat ngasih _review_—  
Keep or Delete?

Sign,  
Keewanii.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Author : Keewani

Title : Thanks For Being Born

Cast : TaoRis as main, Kray, Huntao and others exo official pair.

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, school life.

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

.

DISCLAIMER!

It's yaoi;boyxboy;boyslove dan ooc bagi yang gasuka dengan genre ini silahkan klik close atau klik tanda x pada laman web anda. Maaf juga kalo fic ini memiliki kesamaan pada fic lain, karena entah kenapa saya sulit membuat fic yang anti mainstream/? Judul dan cerita ganyambung. Typo everywhere! Sekian dan terimakasih.

.

Balasan Review

**EganimEXO **: Ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**Fuji jump910 **: Enggaaaa ngga ada adegan meninggal meninggalan/? Ini bukan angst, gatega juga Tao dibikin meninggal**  
altan98 **: lo siapa manggil manggil gue chagila?! Gue curiga hm. Yo ini udah lanjut, semoga sukaaa. Lafyutu/? thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**zakurafrezee **: dendam masa lalu hohoho XD. Kris mah pura pura ketus doang sebenernya mah cinta mati ama baby pandaaa thanks udah review, review lagi please?**  
Aviael Panda **: iya ada masalah hohoho, suka ga yaaa? Wkwk staytune aja /wink/ ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?**  
Xyln **: suka ga yaaa? Staytune aja _okay?_ /wink/ wkwk, itu si pedo katanya ada dendam masa lalu hohoho. Gue juga kaga tega bikin kray moment pelisss ㅠㅠ itu momentnya nanti dikit kokk tenang ajaa, ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa mwa/? _By the way and the busway _TRAPPEDnya mana thorr? Please atuhlah itu dilanjuttt u,u _thanks_ udah review, review lagi please?**  
junghyema **: ada dong, secara ini crack fav gue aye wkwk, jangan panggil thor la panggil kee aja atau eonni? Atau saeng? Wkwk, si pedo ada dendam masa lalu katanya wkwk. thanks udah review, review lagi please?**  
Dandeliona96 **: wah kirain cuma Kee aja yang ngerasa ff Kristao yang update udah sedikit:( ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?**  
Kirei Thelittlethieves **: ini udah lanjut beybih/? Semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**krispandataozi **: ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**unique fire** : ini udah next, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**devimalik** : yup orang yang disayang kris emang Lay, ahh ketebak sekaliii wkwk. Ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**LVenge** : yup benarr hehe, _by the way_ anggota _EXO gank_ cuma anak exo yang berstatus _seme_ aja hihi, thanks udah ngingetin, kemaren lupa buat nyebutin anggotanyaa thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**AulChan12 **: jangan panggil saya thor atuhlah, panggil aja kee, saeng atau eonni juga boleh haha. Makasih udah bilang fanfict ini bagus hehe. Kris bukan cinta ama Lay sebenernya Cuma sayang doang/?, ini kan hanya pandangan Tao aja. Iya ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**olla bella** : serius bikin penasaraaann? Ganyangka aw wkwk. Ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**Peach Prince** : Wahaha iye gapapa, jujur ane juga sebel ama Kray tapi ini pan tuntutan biar ini fanfict ada konfliknyaa /g. thanks udah review, review lagi please?

_Sorry_ kalo belum ada yang kebales atau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan _pen-name_, _by the way_ anggota _EXO gank_ itu cuma member exo yang berstatus _seme_ ya, soal Baekhyun yang gabung sama _EXO gank_ itu karena dia pacarnya Chanyeol jadi dia ikut ikutan gabung /g wkwk, dan terimakasih banyak atas review kalian, jujur ganyangka dapet good respon hehehe, _okay, this is the second chapter! Enjoy!_

.

_You probably hated me all day, You still don't know me. I'm sorry I couldn't express my heart for all this time, I was too shy to say I love you. Will you open your eyes?_

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

"Jangan sok tahu kalau kau tidak mengenal orang itu dengan baik." Ucap Kris tajam yang langsung menimbulkan keheningan diantara _EXO gank_.  
"Ma..maaf." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, pandangan matanya meredup. Apakah Kris masih membenci Tao karena kenangan masa lalu? Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Tao mengusap lembut punggung Tao bermaksud menenangkan Tao. Baekhyun tau apa yang membuat Kris menjadi seperti ini, Baekhyun paham benar kejadian masa lalu yang membuat Kris memutuskan untuk menghapus kenangan persahabatannya dengan Tao. Kris menatap Tao jengah, lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan _EXO gank_.

"Maaf _ge_, apa kau masih membenciku? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai." Tao bergumam dalam hatinya.

Suasana disekeliling _EXO gank_ pun makin hening _pasca_ Kris meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun masih sibuk mengelus punggung Tao bermaksud menenangkan Tao, Sehun hanya menatap Kris geram lalu ikut menenangkan Tao sedangkan anggota _EXO gank_ hanya menatap mereka berempat—Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Sehun—.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, waktunya siswa siswi _XOXO High School_ untuk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing, termasuk Tao dan Sehun. Tao dengan malas merapikan buku-bukunya yan ada di atas meja, Sehun yang melihat Tao sangat lamban langsung membantu Tao memasukan buku-buku Tao kedalam tas Tao membuat Tao sedikit tersentak.

"Kau kenapa panda? Masih memikirkan kejadian di kantin tadi eo? Jangan dipikirkan, ayo, lebih baik kita pulang, ini sudah sore." Sehun membuka percakapan.  
"Aku tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi Xun, hanya saja apa tidak bisa Kris-_gege_ memaafkanku? Aku juga 'kan bukan penyebab kecelakaannya Lay-_ge_." Tao berucap lirih. "dan panggil aku _gege _Xun, aku ini lebih tua darimu." Ucap Tao penuh penekanan.  
"Ya, mungkin usiamu lebih tua dariku, tapi sifatmu bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada aku, ya 'kan?" Sehun tersenyum jahil.  
"Ya!" Tao hendak memukul Sehun tapi dihentikan oleh suara Baekhyun yang bermaksud untuk mengajak Tao pulang bersama.  
"Oh Baekhyun-_ge_? Ayo kita pulang. Oh ya Xun, aku minta nomor ponselmu." Tao mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Setelah Sehun mengisi kertas itu, Sehun segera mengembalikannya pada Tao.  
"_Gomawo _Shi Xun-ah!" ujar Tao imut.  
"Aku pulang ya Xun, _bye_! Ayo _ge_!" Tao berpamitan pada Sehun lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari area _XOXO High School_.

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki, karena memang rumah mereka hanya perlu menempuh waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan pulang, Tao bercerita banyak pada Baekhyun, Tao memberitahu dimana dan bersama siapa dia tinggal, untunglah rumah Tao searah dengan rumah Baekhyun, rumah Tao hanya berbeda beberap blok lebih jauh dari Baekhyun jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama setiap harinya—_well_, ini menurut Tao yang memang takut sendirian— Baekhyun senang mendengar Tao yang akan menetap di Seoul bersama orangtuanya dan para _maid_ tentu saja. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Tao, kau mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Baekhyun yang sudah membuka gerbang rumahnya.  
"Lain kali saja _ge_, ini sudah sore, takut _mama_ sudah pulang." Tao menolak tawaran Baekhyun dengan halus.  
"Ah begitu? Yasudah hati-hati ya? Besok aku akan main mengunjungimu bersama _eomma _dan _appa_." Baekhyun memperingatkan.  
"Um!" Tao mengangguk lalu tersenyum.  
"Aku pulang ya _ge_!" Tao pamit pada Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

"Tao pulanggg!" ucap Tao riang saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut oleh para _maid-_nya yang sudah seperti keluarga bagi Tao.  
"Tuan muda Tao sudah pulang? Selaman datang tuan, nyonya menunggu diruang keluarga tuan." _Maid_ wanita ber-_nametag_ 'Jessica Jung' selaku kepala _maid_ menyambut Tao.  
"Terima kasih _noona_ atas informasinya, dan jangan memanggilku dan _mama_ dengan sebutan tuan dan nyonya, bukankah kami sudah bilang untuk memanggil kami dengan nama?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka.  
"Maaf tuan, tapi kedengarannya tidak sopan." Jessica memberitahu.  
"Noona!" Tao mendecak sebal lalu langsung menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya, sedangkan Jessica dan para _maid_ yang berjejer rapi di depan pintu tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat polah Tao yang masih seperti balita.

Setelah Tao membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian—tentu saja!— segera ia menghampiri sang _mama_ yang ada diruang keluarga, melihat _mama-_nya yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton televisi Tao segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang _mama_ lalu memeluknya membuat _mama_-nya kaget.

"Ada apa _dear_?" tanya sang mama, sambil menarik Tao untuk duduk disampingnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa _ma_, hanya rindu dengan _mama_." Tao tersenyum lalu memeluk sang _mama_ lagi.  
"Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa kau suka sayang?" Nyonya Huang bertanya halus sambil terus mengusap surai hitam Tao. Tao mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada sang _mama_.  
"Aku sangat suka _ma_, siapa yang memilih sekolah itu? Disana ada Baekhyun-_ge_ dan Shixun loh _ma_!" Tao bercerita, matanya berbinar, nyonya Huang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bahagia lalu mencubit pipi tembam Tao.  
"Siapa lagi kalu bukan _baba_ sayang? _Baba_-mu itu pasti sudah tau kalau disana ada Baekhyun!" ujar nyonya Huang gemas.  
"Ya! _Appa-jjang_!" Tao berseru sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada nyonya Huang.  
"Oh ya _dear_, _mama_ akan membuat makan malam, kau mau bantu?" tanya nyonya Huang.  
"Um! Boleh!" Tao mengangguk.

Nyonya Huang dan Tao pun segera menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam, ya walaupun ada para _maid_ yang akan dengan senang hati membuat makan malam tetapi selama nyonya Huang masih dirumah, dia yang akan memasak. Saat sampai di dapur mereka menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan.

"_ma,_ bagaimana kalau kita membuat nasi goreng beijing saja? _Baba_ pasti suka." Tao memberi usul.  
"um, ya, kau siapkan bahan-bahannya _dear_." Nyonya Huang menyetujui.

Tao mulai memotong bahan-bahan, sedangkan nyonya Huang mencuci sayuran yang akan digunakan untuk memasak.

"Astaga!" Tao memekik dengan tiba-tiba membuat nyonya Huang yang sedang mencuci sayuran menolehkan kepalanya.  
"_Wei shenme dear_?" tanya nyonya Huang.  
"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas _ma,_ tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau _mama_ memasak sendiri?" Tao berucap pelan.  
"Ya, tentu. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu _dear_, kalau sudah selesai segera turun, _okay_?"  
"Ya, terimakasih _mama_."

Tao segera menuju kamarnya, mencari kertas yang berisikan nomor telepon Sehun. Setelah menemukan kertas itu, Tao pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungin Sehun.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

(a/n : percakapan dengan _italic_ itu percakapan Sehun ditelepon)

"Xun, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Kim tadi?" tanya Tao _to the point_.  
"_ng?_" Sehun berdengung, dia mengernyitkan dahinya diseberan sana. Ah ya, Tao belum menyebutkan namanya!  
"Ini aku Tao, Xun."  
"_oh panda, ya, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya, kenapa?_"  
"Aku pinjam ya, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajarannya tadi?"  
"_ya, akan kuantarkan sehabis makan malam, berikan alamatmu panda._"  
"Rumahku berbeda tiga blok dari rumah Baekhyun-_ge_ Xun, rumahku ber-cat putih."  
"_yasudah ya, aku akan antarkan nanti_"  
"ya, terimakasih Xun. Selamat malam."  
"_ya, selamat malam panda._"

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Tao segera turun menemui nyonya Huang yang sedang menyajikan makanan di meja makan, ternyata tuan Huang sudah pulang, Tao pun segera mendudukkan diri didekat sang_ baba_. Mereka—tuan dan nyona Huang beserta Tao— makan malam dipenuhi dengan canda tawa yang keluar dari bibir tuan dan tuan muda Huang.

Saat mereka sudah selesai makan malam, seorang _maid_ ber-_nametag_ 'Soon Kyu' datang memberitahu bahwa ada tamu untuk sang tuan muda Huang. Tao yang sudah tau dengan pasti kalau itu Sehun segera menemui Sehun yang menunggu diruang tamu.

"Mana bukumu Xun?" Tao langsung menagih buku Sehun.  
"Setidaknya berikan aku minum dulu _panda_." Sehun mencibir.  
"Ya ya, kau mau minum apa Xun?" Tao bertanya.  
"Ah sudahlah, ini bukunya, mana bibi dan paman?" Sehun memberikan bukunya dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang yang dimaksud.  
"_Mama _dan_ baba _masih diruang makan, sedang mengobrol sepertinya, kenapa?" Tao mengambil buku Sehun.  
"Ah tidak, um, aku harus segera pulang _panda_, sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi." Sehun berdiri lalu mengacak surai hitam Tao.  
"Um, hati hati Xun." Tao mengangguk.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki, 'ya hitung hitung olahraga malam' pikirnya. Saat di perjalanan pulang, Sehun melihat kekasihnya—Luhan sedang berbincang berdua di kedai kopi. Sehun yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan pun menghampiri mereka kedalam kedai kopi.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan dari belakang, membuat Luhan yang terkejut menoleh kebelakang.  
"Ah Hun -_ah_, tidak, hanya membicarakan Tao." Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Ah pantas saja wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan begitu." Sehun mencibir lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.  
"Diam kau bocah!" Kris menggerutu kesal.  
"Ah ya _hyung_ menurutku kejadian tadi siang disekolah agak keterlaluan." Sehun berujar.  
"Ya, setelah kupikir itu cukup keterlaluan, salahkan saja bibir sialanku yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi aish!" Kris menanggapi pernyataan Sehun gusar.  
"Memangnya kau berulah apalagi kali ini Kris?" Luhan yang tak tau apa-apa pun bertanya.  
"Hng, dia mengucapkan kata-kata menusuk pada _didi_ tersayangmu Han-_ie _." Sehun menimpali.  
"Tetap awasi aku Hun jikalau aku kelewat batas menghadapi Tao." Kris memperingatkat Sehun.  
"Oh _hyung_ sudah berapa kali kau bicara seperti itu hari ini? Kau membuatku pusing dengan masalahmu tahu!" Sehun berbicara kesal.  
"Ya, tetap awasi pedo ini hun -_ah_, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi pada _didi_-ku." Luhan mencibir.  
"Kulakukan semua untukmu Han-_ie_." Sehun merangkul mesra Luhan dan itu membuat Kris panas.  
"Bisakah kalian jangan bermesraan dihadapanku?" Kris mencibir lalu menyeruput _americano_ miliknya.  
"Aku pergi, Lay menungguku dirumah." Kris berujar lalu hendak beranjak dari kursinya namun tertahan oleh pertanyaan Luhan.  
"Lay sudah kembali?"  
"Ya, baru saja." Kris menjawab lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari kedai kopi tersebut menuju apartemen miliknya.

TBC

This is the second chappie, how's it? Apa mengecewakan? Saya teh bener bener minta maap jika ini chapter mengecewakan, karena jujur pas gua baca dari atas, feelnya gadapet, udah gitu agak ngelantur/? Wjwj. But lemme know ur opinion for this chappie? Review please?

Sign,  
Keewanii


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Keewani  
Title : Thanks For Being Born  
Cast : TaoRis as main others exo official pair.  
Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, school life.  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : T

.

DISCLAIMER!

It's yaoi;boyxboy;boyslove dan ooc bagi yang gasuka dengan genre ini silahkan klik close atau klik tanda x pada laman web anda. Maaf juga kalo fic ini memiliki kesamaan pada fic lain, karena entah kenapa saya sulit membuat fic yang anti mainstream/? Judul dan cerita ganyambung. _They belong to god, and this fanfiction's mine._ Typo everywhere! Sekian dan terimakasih.

.

Balasan Review

**Altan98** : ah beybi long time no see long time no see /nyanyi alat tiopi/. Lu ko bisa nemu acc ffn gue? Nge-stalk lu ye? Wkwk lagi gabisa ngetik panjang panjang weh, nyari waktu buat ngetik susah apalagi sekarang udah masuk sekolah hemeh-_- thanks udah review bby, review lagi please?  
**EganimEXO** : huntaonya chapter depan mungkin ya hehehe, ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**Aviael Panda** : si thehun bimbang antara Lulu sama Taotao u,u ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**unique fire** : wadaw galak amat /g. Ini saya buatin kraynya tenang aja banyak kok /digaplok/ boong ding, Cuma satu scene kok kkk~ thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**zakurafrezee**__: wah maaf belum bisa buat yang panjang, chapter depan mungkin ya hehe, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**AulChan12** : anda kepo? Sama saya juga /digebukin/ wkwk kepo yaa? Stay tune aja okay? Hehe, ini udah dilanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**KrisTaoTao **: ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**SimbaRella** : ga benci sebenernya, Cuma naga pedonya aja tuh yang gabisa ngontrol perasaannya haft-_- thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : sama saya juga bingung hemeh-_- ini udah lanjutt, semoga suka yaaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**junghyema** : maappp diriku lagi gabisa ngetik panjang panjang, lagi mepet waktunya u,u mudah mudahan chapter depan panjang dehh. Masihmudakokline00wkwk. Tadinya pengen dibikin meninggal tapi berhubung gue gasuka death chara jadi gajadi wkwkwk. thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**krispandataozi** : perasaan Sehun ketahuan kok di chapter iniii hahaha, iya tadinya mau dibikin meninggal, tapi berhubung diriku gasuka death chara jadinya gajadi wkwkwk thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**Xyln** : dia abis pergi ceritanyaaa, chapter depan bakal diriku jelasin, ini gabanyak kan ya kraynya? Males juga ngetik scene kraynya wkwkwk, thanks udah review, review lagi please? Chu~  
**Dandeliona96** : iya, tapi abis itu Laynya bakalan pindah kok hahaha. thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**LVenge** : nanti Lay pindah kok tenang aja hahaha. Luhan Xiumin sama Lay disini ceritanya udah kuliah, chapter depan bakalan diriku jelasin lagi kok. Stay tune aja okay? Wkwk, ini udah lanjutt, smeoga suka yaa, thanks udah review, review lagi please?  
**Peach Prince** : tadinya pengen dibikin gituuu, tapi berhubung diriku gasuka death chara jadinya gajadi wkwk. Gaperlu cast baru kok karena si sehun udah naksir ama tao taooo hahaha /tawa nista/. thanks udah review, review lagi please?

_Sorry_ kalo ada yang belum kebales atau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan _pen-name, this is the third chapter, enjoy!_

.

2.050 words

.

_You probably hated me all day, You still don't know me. I'm sorry I couldn't express my heart for all this time, I was too shy to say I love you. Will you open your eyes?_

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Malam semakin larut, namun Kris tak kunjung pulang, ia malah pergi ke lapangan tempat biasa dia dan Chanyeol bermain basket. Menghabiskan malam dengan pikiran yang kalut dan melampiaskannya dengan cara melempar bola basket ke arah _ring_ bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Kris pun langsung menghampiri Kris, namun sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berteriak memanggilnya.

"YA KRIS-_HYUNG_!" Kris menoleh lalu menghampiri Chanyeol  
"Pelankan suara mu _bastard_! Ini sudah malam!" Merangkul Chanyeol lalu mengarahkannya untuk duduk dipinggir lapangan.  
"Apa yang kau bawa?" Kris melirik kantong plastik yang dibawa Chanyeol.  
"Persediaan minuman untuk bulan ini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini _hyung_? Ini 'kan sudah malam." Chanyeol menjawab sekaligus memberi pertanyaan balik. Kris merogoh kantong plastik yang dibawa chanyeol kemudian mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dan meneguknya.  
"Menetralkan pikiran." Jawab Kris singkat lalu meneguk lagi _cola_-nya.  
"Hampir setiap kita membahas Tao kau selalu seperti ini _hyung_, tapi sepertinya wajar mengingat rumitnya hubungan kalian dan juga Lay." Chanyeol berpendapat.  
"Lay tidak termasuk dalam hubungan rumit ini Chan." Kris menarik napas dalam dan menghebuskannya berat.  
"Oh _come on dude_, jika saja kau tidak berlebihan saat Lay kecelakaan, Tao sudah berada dalam dekapanmu sekarang."  
"Jangan lupakan kalau dulu aku juga sempat menyukai Lay _dude_." Kris mencibir  
"Terserah lah, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, aku harus pulang sekarang kau juga pulang lah _hyung_, besok kau harus minta maaf pada Tao," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris dan bangkit.  
"Akan kuusahakan." Kris menjawab.

Sepulangnya Chanyeol, Kris masih duduk dipinggir lapangan, meneguk habis _cola_-nya. Lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Kris melihat apartemennya yang sudah terang mengingat bahwa di apartemennya sekarang ada Lay. Kris mendengar suara dari arah dapur, sudah pasti Lay sedang memasak, dia pun menuju dapur untuk menemui Lay. Saat ia melihat Lay sedang memasak, Kris melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Lay dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Lay. Lay yang merasa terganggu pun mematikan kompor—_well_, makanan sudah matang— dan melepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar dipinggangnya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kris.

"_come on ge_, ini di apartemen mu _okay_, kau tak perlu semesra ini, ah kalau Suho-_hyung_ lihat mungkin dia sudah berpikir kalau aku benar-benar main gila denganmu _cih_! Mana sudi diriku main gila dengan _pedo_ sepertimu!" Lay mencibir sambil menatap horror Kris, yang dibalas dengan _death glare_ dari Kris mana mungkin mulut Lay jadi setajam itu sampai sampai berani mengatainya _pedo_—walaupun itu benar adanya kkk—.  
"kau ini percaya diri sekali Lay-_ah_. Kau jangan khawatir _okay?_ Karena aku tak akan berpaling padamu." Kris membalas dengan jengah.  
"ya ya ya, terserah apa katamu tuan muda Wu. Aku sudah memasak makan malam, sebaiknya kau duduk yang manis di meja makan, aku akan menyiapkannya di meja makan." Lay memerintahkan Kris untuk duduk di meja makan lalu menaruh hasil masakannya di piring kemudian menyajikannya di meja makan.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Pagi di _XOXO High School_ hari ini terlihat sama seperti kemarin, penuh dengan para siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di setiap sudut sekolah. Tao terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Baekhyun sambil terus bersendau gurau sampai tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berada di belakang mereka dan mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Tao. Sadar tangannya digandeng oleh seseorang, Tao menolehkan kepalanya.

"Shixun?" Baekhyun ikut menoleh ke aran Sehun.  
"Pagi _baby_ _panda_. Hari ini cerah sekali ya?" Sehun tersenyum kearah Tao lalu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit yang cukup cerah sekilas.  
"Ya, cukup cerah." Tao tersenyum.  
"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberikan ucapan selamat pagi padaku? Dasar pilih kasih!" Baekhyun mem_pout_-kan bibirnya.  
"Oh maaf, kau tidak terlihat tadi _hyung_ jadi aku hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Tao. Sebaiknya kau minum peninggi badan jika kau ingin terlihat seperti kami _hyung_!" Sehun tertawa dengan sedikit terbahak lalu segera berlari ke kelasnya sebelum Baekhyun memukul kepalanya atau yang lebih parah menendang bokongnya. Tao yang ada disamping Baekhyun ikut tertawa dengan gurauan yang Sehun berikan tadi sedangkan Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya—lagi.  
"YA! OH SEHUN BODOH! AWAS KAU!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.  
"Dan kau Tao jangan tertawa terus bodoh! Apa itu lucu? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu tahu!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Tao dibelakangnya.  
"Ya Baekhyun -_ge_!" Tao mengejar Baekhyun lalu merangkul Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sejajar.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Saat istirahat tiba, Sehun kembali mengajak Tao untuk makan bersama _EXO gank_, namun Tao tidak mau dan Sehun terus memaksa Tao untuk bergabung.

"Ayolah _panda_, hanya makan bersama mereka, kau tidak perlu takut pada naga itu!" Sehun mendesak Tao.  
"Aku tak mau Shixun!"  
"Ayolah, kau mau makan bersama siapa lagi? Baekhyun? Dia ada bersama kami _panda_!" Sehun menyeringai melihat Tao sedikit gelisah—_well_, Tao tidak akan tahan makan sendiri—  
"Bagaimana?" Sehun makin menyeringai lebar.  
"Terserah kau lah! _Ck_!" Tao mendecak.

Sehun pun langsung menarik Tao kekantin bergabung dengan _EXO gank_. Sehun menyuruh Tao duduk sedangkan dia sendiri memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Tao.

"duduk disini saja Tao-_ah_." Jongdae atau yang akrab disapa Chen menepuk kursi kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Tao tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah Chen.  
"terima kasih ehm .."  
"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Kau bisa memanggilku Chen." Chen tersenyum.  
"Ah ya, Chen-_hyung_."

Belum semua anggota _EXO gank_ berkumpul, saat ini hanya ada Chen, Kai, Tao, dan Sehun. Sehun kembali dengan nampan yang penuh dengan makanan. Sehun menaruh nampan itu di meja dan duduk disebelah Tao.

"Ah _panda_ kau belum sempat berkenalan dengan mereka 'kan kemarin. Kenalkan yang disampingmu itu Chen-_hyung_ dan pemuda hitam itu kkamjong." Sehun memberitahu lalu meminum minumannya.  
"Namaku Jongin albino!" Kai melempari Sehun dengan kacang yang dia makan.  
"Salam kenal Jongin, kau lebih muda dariku _right_? Kyungsoo -_hyung_ tetanggaku pernah bercerita tentangmu padaku. Dan aku sudah mengenal Chen-_hyung _Xun." Tao mengambil minumannya, sedangkan Kai sibuk memerah.  
"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Chen-_hyung_?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Sejak tadi." Tao menjawab enteng yang hanya dibalas decakkan sebal dari Sehun.

Lalu datang empat orang pemuda dan menempati kursi kosong di meja _EXO gank_, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, Suho, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Tao ada disana segera menghampiri Tao dan duduk disampingnya menggantikan Sehun setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala serta menarik rambut Sehun dan menyuruhnya pindah dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu kkamjong?" tanya Suho yang sudah duduk dihadapan Kai.  
"Apa kau membayangkan melakukan _sex_ bersama Kyungsoo lagi?" Chanyeol ikut-ikut bertanya.  
"Aku tidak semesum itu Park!" Kai mengelak.  
"Panggil aku _hyung_ kkamjong!" Chanyeol mengambil minuman Sehun dan menyeruputnya.  
"Jangan minum milikku _hyung_!" Sehun segera mengambil minumannya yang dipegang Chanyeol.

Kris menatap malas kelakuan para anggota _EXO gank_, sudah aktifitas rutin jika mereka ribut seperti ini, ya kelihatannya saja mereka sombong dan dingin, aslinya sih, ya begitulah. Kris memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju _counter_ makanan yang ada namun langkahnya tertahan saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dari Suho.

"Kau mau kemana?"  
"Memesan makanan, kenapa?" Kris menjawab datar.  
"Pesankan aku sekalian, seperti biasa _okay_?"

Kris melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _counter _makanan. Tao menatap punggung Kris dengan sedikit sendu.

"Kkamjong! Kau kenapa sih?!" Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan melihat Kai senyam senyum sendiri angkat bicara.  
"Tanyakan saja pada Tao." Kai menjawab sambil terus tersenyum lalu meminum minumannya.  
"Dia kenapa _baby panda_?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Tao.  
"Aku tak tau _ge_. Tadi aku hanya bilang kalau Kyungsoo _hyung_ tetanggaku sering bercerita tentang dia padaku tiba tiba saja dia memerah dan senyum senyum seperti itu." Tao menjawab.  
"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya kkamjong, sepertinya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Suho memberi saran.  
"Kurasa itu benar jong." Chanyeol berpendapat.  
"Ya, kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kalau tidak? Kalau aku ditolak bagaimana? Hancur sudah reputasiku _hyung_." Kai mengacak rambutnya.  
"_Positive thinking dude_! Aku yakin dia pasti menerimamu, aku sering memergokinya sedang memperhatikanmu dikelas." Kris yang datang dengan membawa makanan memberi pendapat lalu duduk dikursi yang kosong dan menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.  
"Kau sungguhan 'kan _hyung_?" Kai menatap Kris tidak percaya, Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memakan roti yang tadi dibelinya.  
"K-Kyung eung Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga menyukaimu Jongin-_ah_, dia bilang begitu padaku. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu." Tao memberi pendapatnya takut-takut.  
"Akan kupikirkan." Kai menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang ditempatinya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"Tao?" Kris memanggil Tao.  
"Ya?" Tao menatap Kris takut-takut Kris akan melancarkan ucapan menusuknya pada Tao.  
"Maafkan aku soal kemarin." Kris berucap cepat sambil menatap Tao.  
"Ya?" Tao terperangah mendengar ucapan maaf dari Kris, sedangkan seluruh member _EXO gank_ kecuali Kai terbelalak kaget. Oh ayolah, selama ini Kris tidak pernah meminta maaf pada orang lain kecuali orang tuanya, _of course_.  
"Maafkan aku." Kris mengulangi ucapannya.  
"Y-ya." Tao langsung menundukan kepalanya.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Kelas Tao sudah sepi sekarang, hanya tersisa dirinya dan Sehun. Tao memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Sehun karena Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan bersama kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Saat Sehun dan Tao sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan Suho dan Kris yang sedang berjalan bersama sesekali terlihat mengobrol dan tersenyum tipis. Tao yang melihat senyum itu hanya memandang Kris dengan pandangan sendu. Dulu hanya dirinya yang dapat membuat senyum itu terukir diparas tampan Kris, ah bahkan Tao dapat membuat Kris tersenyum lebar. Sehun yang melihat pandangan sendu Tao langsung menggenggam erat tangan Tao untuk sekedar menenangkan Tao. Tao yang menyadari itu menoleh menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum tipis menandakan bahwa dirinya baik baik saja. Sehun menarik Tao untuk mendekat pada Kris dan Suho yang berjalan didepan mereka beberapa meter.

"_hyung_, tumben sekali berjalan kaki." Sehun menyapa mereka—Suho dan Kris— sedangkan Tao hanya menundukkan kepalanya.  
"kami ingin mampir ke _cafe_ biasa Hun, apa kau dan Tao mau bergabung?" Suho menjawab.  
"Apa boleh? Ah kurasa Kris-_hyung_ keberatan akan hal ini." Sehun melirik Kris yang terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan obrolan Sehun dan Suho.  
"Walau ku larang kau akan tetap ikut 'kan?" Kris mencibir yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Sehun.

Mereka berempat pun pergi ke kedai kopi yang dituju, sesampainya disana, Sehun, Suho dan Tao langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk sedangkan Kris memesankan minuman untuk mereka—_well_, anggota _EXO gank_ tau kesukaan satu sama lain—. Selang beberapa menit setelah Sehun, Suho dan Tao duduk Kris datang dengan membawa tiga _americano_ dan satu _ice cappucino_.

"_Wow_, bahkan Tao belum memberitahu apa yang dia inginkan dan kau sudah tahu apa yang dia mau Kris? _Daebak_!" Suho mencibir lalu mengambil _americano_ miliknya dan meneguknya.  
"Kau lupa _hyung_, kalau Kris-_hyung_ memiliki perasaan aneh pada Tao? Dia 'kan bisa dibilang _stalker_ Tao, tapi tidak mau mengaku, dasar munafik!" Sehun terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Tao yang mendengar itu hanya menundukan kepalanya bermaksud menyembunyikam wajahnya yang sudah memerah sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Suho dan Sehun dengan _death glare_ andalannya yang saat ini tidak berfungsi sama sekali untuk mereka yang notabenenya senang menggoda Kris, terlebih lagi Sehun.  
'Sial, mereka ini bermaksud membongkar rahasiaku atau apa sih?' Kris merutuk dalam hati.  
"Ayolah Kris mengaku saja jika kau menyukai Tao, kurasa Tao juga menyukaimu, lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah itu." Suho menggoda Kris—lagi.  
"Kalian ini berisik sekali." Kris mencibir lalu meminum _americano_nya  
"Hah, _ego_-mu tinggi sekali _hyung_." Sehun balas mencibir lalu memerhatikan wajah Tao yang sudah semerah tomat, dia tak suka jika Tao seperti itu hanya karena dia dan Suho menggoda Kris tentang perasaanya. Hati sehun sedikit berdenyut sakit saat melihatnya. Ya, sedikit.  
"Minum _ice cappucino_-mu _panda_, lalu kita bisa segera pulang." Sehun berujar datar yang dibalas anggukan Tao.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Sehun berujar dengan datar seperti tadi. Tao yang sibuk menghabiskan _ice cappucino_-nya tidak sadar dengan suasanya yang sedikit err mencekam dari sebelumnya. Sehun menatap Tao tajam dengan pandangan sedikit terluka, Kris yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk, dan Suho yang memperhatikan Kris dan Sehun dengan penuh selidik.

'_right_, aku mendapat petunjuknya. Ah rumit sekali hubungan mereka, kenapa Lay-ku juga harus terlibat?' Suho bergumam dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

TBC

How's it? Boring kah? Aduh maap kalo dari chapter pertama sampe sekarang pendekkk soalnya gaada waktu buat ngetik u,u chapter depan bakal diriku usahain panjang, thanks yang udah favs atau follow ff abal abal inii thanks yang udah review jugaa{} thanks juga buat para sider yang menambah jumlah viewersnyaa, thanks juga buat kekasihterangsekaligusgelap **altan98** yang udah ngedukung dan memberi inspirasi /wht wkwkwk.

By the way ada yang main roleplayer di twitter? Ngobrol yuk bareng diriku di twitter siapa tau bisa jadi temen deket *o*/\ yang main pm diriku yaaaa.

Regards,  
Keewani.


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Keewani  
Title : Thanks For Being Born  
Cast : TaoRis as main others exo official pair.  
Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, school life.  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : _all of the casts are not mine, but this fanfiction is originally mine._

.

_1.244 words_

.

Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh dan jarum panjang sudah diangka 5. Itu tandanya sekarang sudah pukul 07.25 namun tuan muda keluarga Huang masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Dia tengah menikmati waktu liburnya. Menikmati harinya tanpa harus mendenngarkan ceramah guru, tanpa harus menahan kegugupan dihadapan seorang Kris.

"Zitao-_ya_..." sang _mama_ menggoyangkan tubuh anaknya dengan pelan.

"Dia belum bangun juga?" seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu dan segera menghampiri anak dan istrinya sambil membawa sebuah dasi. Diserahkannya dasi itu kepada san istri dan mengambil alih untuk membangunkan anak tercintanya. Ditatapnya wajah sang anak dan terkekeh pelan melihat wajah tidur anaknya. Duduk di pinggir kasur dan diusapnya dahi Zitao lalu menyentilnya dengan tidak pelan.

"Auw.." seperti biasa, Zitao akan merengek. Bersikukuh untuk tetap memejamkan matanya.

Hankyung—Sang ayah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zitao, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"CEPAT BANGUN!" Hankyung berteriak dan sukses membuat Zitao melompat kaget. Itu cara terakhir untuk membangunkan Zitao yang hobi tidur. Zitao menggosok matanya sambil terus meluncurkan ketidak sukaannya pada seseorang yang menggangu _quality time_-nya. Hankyung menepuk kepala Zitao lalu beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri disamping istrinya.

"Begitu caranya, sayang." Tukas Hankyung. Heechul—Sang istri terkekeh pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Memasangkan dasi dengan anggun di kerah suaminya.

"Kurasa itu cukup efektif _dear_, tapi itu bisa merusak telinganya jika setiap hari dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Ya, kurasa." Heechul bersuara.

"Itu cara terakhir sayang." Hankyung membelai kepala Heechul.

"Ekhem, bisakah kalian menyudahi acara kalian? Ini dikamarku loh, bukan kamar kalian." Zitao yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya menyeletuk dan membuat sang ayah dan ibu menolehkan kepala pada Zitao. Sang ibu yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan sang ayah yang tetap memasang wajah _stoic-_nya membuat Zitao ingin tertawa melihatnya. Hanya lucu saja, dulu dia selalu berpikir sifat ayah dan ibunya sangat bertolak belakang tapi kenapa mereka bisa bersama.

"Ini juga karena mu _panda_, cepat mandi dan kenakan pakaian formal _okay_? Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi _client_ _baba_." Sang ayah memerintah lalu merangkul istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar Zitao.

"Hah, padahal aku ingin tidur sepanjang hari." Dengus Zitao lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Setelah beberapa saat, Tao muncul di ruang makan dengan mengenakan pakaian rapi. Didudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan sang ibu.

"Bukankah tadi _baba_ menyuruhmu mengenakan pakaian formal _panda_?" Hankyung mengoreksi pakaian anaknya.

"Oh, _come one baba_. Ini hari minggu, kenapa _baba_ tetap mengenakan setelan jas? Ya, Tao tau _baba_ ah kita akan mengunjungi _client_ _baba_, tapi bisakah kita hanya mengenakan pakaian santai? Lagipula kalau _baba_ dan _mama_ mengenakan pakaian santai kita 'kan bisa pergi ke _mall_ setelah kembali dari rumah _client _baba." Zitao mem_pout_-kan bibirnya sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai.

"Ah begitukah?" Heechul menatap Zitao dan Hankyung bergantian.

"Tao mau kita jalan-jalan? _Mama_ pikir kita juga sudah cukup lama tidak pergi bersama-sama, _mama_ setuju dengan Tao. Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?" Heechul tersenyum pada Zitao yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Zitao lalu menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan yang menuntut untuk meng-iyakan pernyataan sang anak. Hankyung yang ditatap seperti itu pun segera meng-iyakan.

"Baiklah, _baba_ kalah dari kalian. Aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu." Hankyung meninggalkan meja makan dan segera berganti pakaian.

"_Mama-jjang!_ Pokoknya nanti Tao mau makan _ice cream_." Zitao tersenyum senang lalu memakan rotinya yang sudah diberi selai. Heechul tersenyum melihat sang anak yang kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil diusianya yang sudah menginjak 16 tahun.

-_Thanks For Being Born_-

Saat ini mereka—Hankyung, Heechul dan Tao— sudah berada di depan rumah _client_ Hankyung. Hankyung menekan bel yang terhubung dengan _intercom_ di dalam rumah, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita dari bel tersebut(?).

"_Siapa?_"  
"Keluarga Huang disini."  
"_Ah, sebentar, akan saya bukakan pintu Tuan._"

Tak lama gerbang terbuka, mereka pun segera masuk kedalam halaman rumah yang cukup luas dan disambut oleh seorang _maid_ yang mengantar mereka sampai ke ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan Muda. Saya akan memanggil Tuan Wu untuk segera turun." Sang _maid_ tersenyum ramah lalu pergi untuk memanggil Tuan Wu.

Mereka pun duduk di sofa, Tao sibuk melihat sekeliling rumah dengan arsitektur dan _furniture_ yang bisa dikategorikan _wow_. Tiba-tiba Tao teringat sesuatu. Tuan Wu, Tuan Wu ya.. OH HELL! Tao membelalakan matanya saat mengingat sesuatu ditambah penglihatannya melihat seorang pria jangkung yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Ah, lama tak bertemu paman, bibi." Pria jangkung itu membungkuk menyapa Hankyung dan Heechul.  
"Ah ya Kris, lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Hankyung berdiri lalu memeluk Kris yang dibalas oleh Kris.  
"Aku baik paman, bagaimana paman sendiri dan bibi? Dan.. Tao?" Hankyung melepas pelukannya lalu duduk diikuti oleh Kris yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Tao yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris.  
"Kabar saya baik Tuan muda Wu." Tao tersenyum canggung.  
"Kami baik Kris-_ah_, ucapan Tao tadi jangan diambil hati ya, kau tau sendirikan seperti apa Tao jika sedang gugup? Hahaha." Heechul tau Tao merasa canggung karena ada Kris saat ini, sejak dulu Tao selalu menceritakan apapun padanya, termasuk perasaannya pada Kris.  
"Tentu saja aku tau bibi." Kris tersenyum tipis.  
"Apa kau masih merasa gugup? Ah padahal kita 'kan sahabat sejak kecil." Kris menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Tao tau, itu adalah topeng yang sengaja Kris pasang didepan _baba_nya—_baba _Tao— agar tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Kris dan Tao.  
"A-a-ah bu-bukan begitu _ge_, aku hanya bingung harus membicarakan apa hehe." Tao tertawa kikuk.  
"Ah be—"  
"Oh Huang, kau datang?" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan bicaranya, Tuan Wu—Yunho, _baba_ dari Kris datang menyapa keluarga Huang.

"Ah kami baru saja datang, Wu." Yunho menghampiri keluarga Huang dan Kris lalu menjabat tangan Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita beritahu mereka sekarang, Huang?" Yunho duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan Hankyung.

"_Well_, sepertinya mereka akan terkejut dengan rencanamu ini Wu." Pernyataan dari Hankyung membuat Tao, Kris, serta Heechul mengerutkan kening mereka bingung.

"Sepertinya tidak, kurasa mereka akan senang mendengar keputusan-ku ini." Yunho menampilkan seringainya.

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang kalian maksud dengan mereka?" Heechul yang sudah penasaran dengan pembicaraan Hankyung dan Yunho pun membuka suara.

"Tentu saja Kris dan Tao, kau belum menceritakan pada istrimu Huang?" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Heechul sekaligus bertanya pada Hankyung.

"Aku belum sempat Wu." Hankyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Maaf paman, memangnya ada apa dengan aku dan Kris-_ge_?" Tao bertanya dengan sopan.

"Kami berencana menjodohkan kalian, bukan begitu Huang?"

Tao menatap sang ayah mencari kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, dan sang ayah pun hanya mengangguk yang membuktikan kalau apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar adanya.

"Tapi _baba_, Tao tidak mau dijodohkan, lagipula Kris-_ge_ juga sudah punya orang yang berharga untuknya." Tao mencoba menolak perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tua—oh lebih tepatnya sang ayah dan ayah dari Kris.

"Alasanmu tidak mau dijodohkan apa _baby_? Lagipula kalian kan sudah saling mengenal dari kecil." Hankyung memaksa Tao secara halus/?

"Tapi _baba_, bagaimana dengan Kris—"

"Aku setuju." Kris memotong perkataan Tao.

Tao membulatkan matanya, _hell yeah_, orang yang membencinya sekarang ini dijodohkan dengan dirinya dan dia menerima dengan cepat tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?!

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan Tao? Kris setuju dengan perjodohan ini, jadi bagaimana denganmu hm?" Yunho bertanya pada Tao.

Tao menatap Heechul sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya "b-baiklah a-aku setuju." Tao langsung menundukan kepalanya. Hankyung yang mendengar pernyataan sang anak pun tersenyum senang lalu mengelus kepala Tao sayang, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang tersenyum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tao. Heechul pun sama, dia berharap ini adalah langkah awal Tao untuk kembali mendapatkan Kris-nya yang dulu. Berbeda dengan Kris yang menampilkan senyum—seringai yang sulit di artikan.

"_Dengan ini hak ku untuk memiliki Tao tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu, terutama si bodoh Shixun itu."_ —_Kris._

**TBC**

.

_Balasan review_

**krispandataozi : **cie sehun ada rasa cie sama taoziii .g. aduh maaf ini late update sekali yaaa? Bagaimana chapter ini? Makin absurd kah? Wkwk maafkan dirikuuuu. Review lagi ya?

**AulChan12 : **Luhan nanti dikasih ke aku ajaaaa wkwk. Review lagi ya?

**LVenge : **Lay ga diapa-apain ama Kris kokk/?. Review lagi ya?

**Peach Prince : **idiii ini maafkan diriku late updatee:(((((( cekek aja krisnya cekek nanti aku bantuinnn/? Aduh kenapa jadi kuping saya yang digigit? u,u. Review lagi ya?

**Xyln :** bukan stalker bukaannn eh tapi stalker juga dengg, eh apa yaaa?:((. Review lagi ya?

.

Hellooo masih adakah yang mengingat fanfiksi ini? Hohoho maafkan diriku yang benar benar sangat sangat _late update_ u,u. Maaf saya juga gabisa memenuhi janji kalo saya akan manjangin story-nya disetiap chapter dan maafff banget kalo di chap ini belum bisa ngejelasin status status member exo yang lainnnnn:(((((. Aduh jangan timpukin saya ya kalo makin kesini ini cerita makin ngawur-_-

Yah yaudah deh saya minta _review,_saran, kritik kalian supaya ini fanfiksi bisa jadi bagus.

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang udah membaca, me-review, memfavorite, dan memfollow fanfiksi iniiii! Muahhh!

Regards,  
Keewanii.


End file.
